Los piratas del corazón de caramelo
by Masunny Azarela
Summary: "La persona que encuentre el rubí de cereza, en medio del Corazón de Caramelo, justo el día que la luna torne a un color rojo carmesí, se convertirá en su legítimo dueño." Y este grupo de valientes guerreros irán en tal búsqueda, llena de misteriosos lugares, enemigos aguerridos, nuevos sentimientos. Todos con un mismo propósito, del cual solo uno lo conseguirá.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network, este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

 _ **Historia resubida de la antigua cuenta**_ _ **Seogumi and Masunny.**_

 **Antigua NA (o lo que recuerdo de ella): Como fiel seguidora de mi OTP 1/5, y amante también del Abby/Heinrich, nació esta idea, llena de aventuras y diversión XD**

 **Nota: olvidemos los pequeños grandes detalles de que Nigel se fue al espacio y que Heinrich realmente es una chica, ya saben, esos hechos no permiten que estos galanes estén con la sexysensual Abby. ¿podrán hacerlo? ¿sí?... ¿no?... igual ya lo hice XP**

* * *

 _¡Y donde no lleguen temprano, iré directamente a la casa del árbol y los traeré a rastres hasta acá!_

—Sí, señora.

La pantalla se volvió negra, suspiró fuerte después de haber tenido aquella charla. Masajeó su sien con los ojos cerrados. No se había puesto a pensar en el tiempo que había transcurrido. Ser líder de sector era uno de los trabajos más complicados que algún miembro de la organización podía tener, sobre todo en esas ocasiones. La encargada del departamento de decomisión le estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a seguir antes de que fuera a perder a uno de los integrantes de su equipo. No podía creer que aquel día había llegado, de una manera abrupta e impredecible. Estaba a tan sólo setenta y dos horas de decir adiós a una de sus agentes, más que eso, una de sus mejores amigas. Número Uno recostó los codos sobre el teclado de la computadora. No había meditado jamás qué conllevaría la partida de cualquiera de sus amigos, de número Cinco en ese particular. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando se conocieron y lo ingresó a la misma organización que ahora le alejaría de él. De hecho, la decomisión del resto tampoco estaba tan lejana, incluyendo la suya. Las cosas no podían acabar en ese instante, quizás merecían una oportunidad para, por lo menos, expresar lo que sentían al respecto. Siempre le dolían ese tipo de desiciones, aunque en esos momentos el dolor era insoportable.

Y si él estaba dolido, ¿cómo se sentiría ella? Le daba cierto temor preguntarle, aquellos días sólo había conversado con la chica de manera formal. No se había atrevido a averiguar qué sentía, si estaba asustada, o preparada, o deseaba huir. Su amistad era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía y quería demostrárselo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto serían adolescentes y ninguno recordaría lo acontecido. Sin esperar más, cogió valor y se levantó con la frente en alto, dispuesto a brindar su apoyo completo a aquella amiga especial que había hecho lo mismo durante todos esos años. Con rapidez se dirigió hasta su habitación. Sin necesidad de tocar, abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció al percatarse de su ausencia. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar cavilando para sus adentros en qué otro lugar la podía encontrar. Volteó hacia atrás para empezar su búsqueda, cuando notó que alguien estaba atrás suyo, queriendo entrar al cuarto también. Los dos dieron un salto del susto. Uno se hallaba más sorprendido pues quien estaba al frente no era la muchacha que esperaba.

—¿Número Tres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se supone que Cinco me compraría cereal de los simios arcoíris para comerlo juntas —explicó la asiática—, pero no la veo por ningún lado.

—¿Desde hace cuándo la estás buscando?

—No sé —Encogió los hombros—. Media hora, quizá. Pero no te molestes en ayudarme, para eso está Güero—. Señaló con su pulgar hacia la derecha donde se acercaba un rubio a paso cansado y aburrido.

—¡A quién le importa ese estúpido cereal! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy ayudando! —replicó número Cuatro.

—A ver, a ver, un segundo. Ustedes han estado buscando, en toda la casa, por media hora, a Cinco ¿y no la encuentran?

Un pequeño silencio incómodo ocurrió entre los tres.

—Sí… ¿y eso por qué te importa? —añadió el otro muchacho.

El líder colocó su mano en la nuca.

—Ah… bueno… es que… yo…

—¡Oigan!

Todos voltearon hacia el llamado alarmante de número Dos, quien corría lo más rápido que podía, o al menos hasta lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Cuando por fin llegó, dedicó unos minutos en recuperar el aire.

—Tienen… tienen que ver esto —dijo su voz cansada.

Uno alzó una ceja, algo pasó, y por cierta razón, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

X-X-X-X-X

Llegaron de inmediato a la pista de aterrizaje de la casa del árbol. En la esquina izquierda de una de las paredes de la habitación descansaba un enorme agujero.

—¡¿Osea, pero qué diablos pasó aquí?! —exclamó el líder.

—No tengo idea —intervino Dos—, solo llegué y vi ese hoyo. Además, falta una nave.

Las marcas de polvo de donde solía estar la COOLBUS era lo único que se apreciaba en ese espacio.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste el ruido que pudo haber causado la explosión? —recalcó Cuatro.

—¡No me echen todo el muerto a mí! No soy el único que debe estar vigilando. Además, el sistema de seguridad debió haber detectado cualquier problema, a menos que no esté activado.

—¡Claro que lo está! —respondió Uno, el encargado de activar el sistema—, y lo único que no detectaría ¡sería algo que pase aquí dentro! —Cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza. Al segundo abrió los ojos por percatarse bien en lo que dijo.

—Acaso, ¿Cinco hizo esto? —expuso Dos.

—Su decomisión esta cerca, quizá… enloqueció —añadió Cuatro.

—No, aguarden. Eso no puede ser —Uno caminaba de un lugar a otro—. Ella nunca haría eso, ¡osea hellow, mi público nunca haría una locura como esa!

—¿Chicos? —Interrumpió Tres.

Con rapidez se acercaron a la japonesa, debido a su rostro triste, no tenía buenas noticias. Cuando ella volteó, todos perdieron el aliento al ver que en sus manos estaba la gorra roja de número Cinco. Uno formó sus manos como puños, bajando la mirada. No sabía qué pasó, ni cómo lo logró, pero sí, era verdad. Cinco escapó.

X-X-X-X-X

El potente sonido de los cañones llameantes hizo su entrada y elevó al S.C.A.M.P.E.R hacia lo más alto del cielo, un rastro de humo dejaba atrás por su máxima velocidad. Dentro nadie emitía palabra, cada quien mantenía un rostro rígido porque trataban de entender aquella difícil situación. Él hubiera podido ayudarla si, quizás, ella le hubiera contado lo abrumada que se sentía en vez de huir así nada más. Uno lanzó un suspiro, estaba consciente que jamás su amiga actuaría de ese modo. Pocas veces sacaba a relucir sus sentimientos. Disfrutaba ayudar, no que la ayudaran. Además, tampoco él se había puesto a pensar en las circunstancias que estaban atravesando en ese momento. No tenía ni idea sobre cómo reaccionar.

—¡La veo! ¡Está a dos calles de nosotros! —exclamó Tres con su vista al radar.

—¡Dos, a toda máquina! —ordenó Uno.

—No necesitas decirlo —bufó Dos.

El S.C.A.M.P.E.R. se acercó con velocidad a la nave extraviada.

—¡Cuatro, la red!

—Casi lista… —habló el güero, concentrado en la pantalla, intentando marcar el objetivo de manera precisa, aunque era difícil puesto que el vehículo zigzagueaba mucho—. Vamos… un poco más… ¡La tengo!—. En el segundo que exclamó aquello, la nave dio una media vuelta por encima del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. y se fue por el lado contrario—. ¡Diablos! No se vale—. Se quejó.

—¡Se esta alejando de nosotros! —dijo Kuki

—¡Gira esta lata de sardinas! —gritó el inglés.

Dos realizó un giro de 180 grados, haciendo que el resto tambaleara al punto de caer al suelo. El regordete abrió una escotilla secreta donde había una palanca que marcaba la palabra "turbo" en letras brillantes, el muchacho miró al objeto con ojos seductores.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, nena —coqueteó con el aparato. Jaló de esta y giró la manija hacia un lado. Los propulsores comenzaron a lanzar un fuego color azul— ¡Todos, sujétense!—, advirtió, y sin esperar más, empujó la palanca hacia adentro. El vehículo jamás había utilizado aquella velocidad, era como si se tratara de un cohete que viajaba dentro del planeta. A pesar de que la nave de adelante aceleraba bastante, el S.C.A.M.P E.R. se le aproximaba con rapidez. Dos gritaba, con timón en mano, al estilo de William Wallace. El resto contenía el aire debido a la máxima potencia, agarrándose de sus asientos lo más que podían. Estaban cada vez más cerca de la nave. Al segundo que alcanzaron a ver hacia frente, el otro transbordador se elevó muy alto dejando al S.C.A.M.P.E.R. sin otro objetivo, que la casa del árbol que se hallaba adelante. En los milisegundos que Dos lo notó, mostró resignación.

—Válgame…

La nave se impactó contra la casa, rompiendo casi la mitad de esta. La furgoneta frenó a raya, chocándose con la pared que aun estaba en pie, y finalmente se desmoronó. El otro vehículo descendió despacio hacia ellos. Una mano salió de los pedazos de metal que estaban en el suelo. Cuatro apareció con los pelos parados y todo chamuscado, seguido del resto.

—Sabes que te respeto y todo eso, Cinco, pero ¡¿te volviste loca?! —gritó el güero.

Cuando dejó de agitar sus manos, se unió a la sorpresa de los demás por ver a quién tenían al frente. La escotilla de la compuerta revelaba un humo denso y cegador que sólo reflejaba una extraña, aunque familiar, silueta. Dio unos pasos al frente para dejarse ver por completo.

— _Überraschung!_ ¿adivinen qué? Abigail no está aquí.

Su risa maquiavélica, su acento alemán, su inigualable vestimenta. Heinrich Von Marzipán se hallaba ante sus ojos, con la frente en alto, porte seguro y una risa macabra cual psicópata asemejaba. Cumplió su objetivo, los tomó desapercibidos, aunque no por mucho tiempo. El rubio reía y reía sin cesar, hasta que sus alaridos de alegría cambiaron a unos gritos de horror. Los cuatros agentes le cayeron encima, brindándole una paliza que en su vida olvidaría. Los estruendos se escuchaban hasta fuera de la casa del árbol, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de esa.

X-X-X-X-X

—¿Hola? ¿Dónde me tienen? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¡Tengo un bufete completo de abogados que no dudarán en juzgarlos como adultos para meterlos presos!

Un reflector potente se encendió en medio de la habitación, cegando los ojos del alemán. Por inercia, quiso levantar la mano para cubrirse, sin embargo, no pudo puesto que se hallaba amarrado a una silla, inmóvil por completo.

— _Verdammt!_ Sáquenme de aquí. Hablo en serio, ¡los meteré en una cueva para que nadie escuche sus gritos!

—No, si yo lo hago primero.

Poco a poco, número Uno se aproximó a la luz, seguido de los otros.

—Pero antes de hacerlo, tengo una pregunta, ¿dónde tienes a número Cinco? —Recibió una risa seca como respuesta.

—Yo no tengo a Abigail. Incluso si la tuviera, no tengo la obligación de decírtelo.

Nigel se acercó al alemán de forma amenazante.

—O lo dices a las buenas, o sino… —Chasqueó los dedos.

Dos y Cuarto arrastraron un barril lleno de pepinillos. Con tan sólo percibir el olor y observar la cantidad, el rubio sintió mareos.

— _Nicht! bitte!_ ¡Todo menos pepinillos! ¡Odio los pepinillos!

—¡Entonces dinos donde está Cinco!

— _¡Jemals!_

El inglés miró a sus compañeros, e inclinó la cabeza, dando permiso a la moción. La asiática sacó un cucharón y lo sumergió en el barril, con lentitud, lo colocó cerca de la boca de su víctima.

—Aquí viene el avioncito... —habló de manera dulce para de inmediato cambiar su rostro a unos ojos de fuego y dientes afilados.

— _Nicht!_ ¡Esa cosa verde no! —suplicó el afectado entre lágrimas.

Kuki presionó el cucharón en la boca del rubio, obligándolo a tragarse todo, ni una sola gota del agua curtida se permitía escapar. Cuando expulsó la cuchara, el capturado tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, tosía sin cesar y su cara se tornó más pálida de lo que ya era.

—¿Dónde… está? —ordenó Uno.

El alemán trataba de recuperar el aire. Miró al inglés y, simplemente, negó fuerte. Nigel volvió a mirar a Kuki y asintió con la cabeza. La pelinegra volvió a su cara endemoniada, llena de satisfacción por hacerlo sufrir de nuevo. Lo que más le aterraba al regordete era esa horrorosa cuchara llena de vegetales verdes, húmedos, viscosos, aproximándosele. Quiso alejar su rostro, no obstante, se dio cuenta que no tenía escape alguno.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! Pero, alejen esos pepinillos de mí —imploró.

Nigel le hizo señas a su compañera para que soltara el cucharón, quien con un puchero, detuvo su acción.

—Ahora, habla… ¡¿dónde está?!

—Yo no la tengo, pero sé a dónde se dirige. Pero esto es confidencial, absolutamente _nadie_ debe saberlo. Sin embargo, como ahora estoy obligado a hacerlo, estas palabras que voy a pronunciar, _Du_ solo las puedes escuchar _,_ Nigel Uno.

El inglés ocultó tras sus anteojos oscuros la mirada sorpresiva que provocaron dichas palabras.

—¡Oye! Somos un equipo. Si sabes dónde está Cinco todos debemos escucharlo —exclamó Dos, apoyado por la pareja restante. Los tres miraron a su líder esperando su resolución. Después de unos segundos, se acercó otra vez a Heinrich, quien aún seguía quitándose el mal sabor de los pepinillos.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?

El villano lo miró directo a los ojos. Con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz más grave.

—Porque ella me lo pidió.

Nadie esperaba respuesta como esa. Se escuchó un suspiro en conjunto de parte de los presentes. Mantuvieron un corto silencio en espera de alguna reacción del líder. Él no receptaba mucho lo que le habían dicho, casi no entendía nada... Le intrigaba averiguar cómo contactó a Abby si aseguraba no tenerla. El detalle era que el único que tenía resolución a esas interrogantes era el joven villano, sentía que en esos instantes estaba bajo su tutela.

—Equipo, retírense —indicó mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Qué? —Dos caminó hacia su persona—. Uno, nosotros también queremos saber el paradero de Cinco.

—Y lo sabrán… se los diré inmediatamente lo sepa.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se quedó estático. Ambos no quitaron los ojos de encima del otro. Le parecía injusta aquella orden. No podían confiar de buenas a primeras en un desconocido que varias veces les había demostrado que era alguien malicioso. Además, estaba en todo su derecho de saber la verdad. Era su amiga de quien estaban hablando, la persona con la que tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle la mayoría de detalles que acarreaban su vida. No sólo era valiosa para Nigel. Y ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de igual manera, que tampoco podía hacer mucho. No debía concentrarse en sus intereses, sino pensar en Abby. Por eso, sin nada más que agregar, decidió marcharse.

—Si esto es una especie de trampa, te patearé el trasero —advirtió Cuatro al alemán, también dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Tres.

— _Ja!,_ ¡Váyanse! ¡Pedazos de inservibles! —gritó el aludido con el propósito de provocarlos. En ese instante, un pepinillo se alejó al fondo de su garganta porque tenía la boca abierta. Tosió de forma asfixiante, ya que se estaba atragantando. Nigel se volteo hacia su persona

—Muy bien, engendro de pacotilla ¡Habla!

—Primero… desátame.

Nigel formó sus manos como puños, haciéndolas temblar un poco.

—Estoy haciendo _todo_ lo que me estás pidiendo ¡Te quedarás ahí!

—Pero se me durmieron las manos; y las necesito para hacer mis ademanes —alardeó el rubio. Después lanzó un suspiro—. Ay, cómo estará Abigail, espero se encuentre a salvo pero, ¿cómo saberlo?

—¡Agh! Qué le digo, le dice… —refunfuñaba el inglés mientras lo desataba. Heinrich estiró sus brazos en son de libertad. Volteó hacia el inglés.

— _Splendid!_ Ahora, ponte cómodo, esto se pondrá bueno. —Cogió aire para continuar—. Cuenta la leyenda que hace diez mil años, una reina envejecida de la antigua Suiza hizo un pacto con los dioses del Oriente…

—Osea, y eso qué tiene que ver.

—Calláos, arruinas la historia —retó el alemán—, ella tenía una enfermedad terminal, el azúcar la llevaba más elevada que cualquier otro diabético. Odiaba ser vieja, quería regresar a sus días mozos, donde dedicaba su vida a recolectar los mejores dulces del mundo. Recorrió todo el planeta hasta llegar al Medio Oriente, a la isla Calavera, en el centro de esta, era un lugar que se denominaba, "El corazón de caramelo". Junto a ritos y bailes tribales, pronunció las siguientes palabras: "Oh, luna resplandeciente, te ofrezco mi cuerpo a cambio de la eternidad, que en mi sangre fluya la prosperidad". Al final, los dioses aceptaron su ofrenda. La transformaron en un enorme, brillante, llamativo caramelo de cereza, perfecto, sin grietas, sin aberturas, sin un error. De ese modo pudo recuperar su juventud, una dulce y eterna juventud. Le llamaron: ¡El rubí de cereza!

—Qué original… —bufó el inglés.

—¡Chitón! Era majestuoso. Pero, había un problema: todo aquel que veía su hermosura se convertía en una pila de dura cereza. Esas palabras se cumplieron al pie de la letra. Servidores, exploradores, incluso reyes, quedaban paralizados con solo verla. Los dioses se dieron cuenta que este dulce, más que una bendición, era una maldición. Así que uno de ellos, el imponente dios del azúcar, Kouji-sama, lanzó el siguiente hechizo: "La persona que encuentre el rubí de cereza, en medio del Corazón de Caramelo, justo el día que la luna torne a un color rojo carmesí, sólo si consigue el favor de los dioses, se convertirá en su legítimo dueño. De lo contrario, será una pila de caramelo de cereza." Muchos lo intentaron, en los distintos eclipses lunares, pero el rubí es muy exigente, y hasta ahora… ninguno le parece el indicado. —Heinrich cerró los ojos y puso su mano en el corazón.

Nigel aplaudió fuerte y con lentitud.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! Definitivamente te ganas el Oscar. ¡Ahora dime dónde rayos está Cinco!

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —El alemán sacó un mapa y lo desenrolló en el suelo—. Mira, Norteamérica está aquí. Debemos llegar al Corazón de Caramelo, que llevará un viaje de dos semanas. El único eclipse que hará que la luna se torne a rojo carmesí, es en dos semanas. Si dices conocer bien a Abigail, ¿No crees que, teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo, iría por el rubí?

El calvo abrió la boca del asombro, quería decir algo pero sus sentidos se desconectaron en ese instante, ¿acaso escuchó bien?

—¡¿Abby se va sola hasta Asia?!

— _Neich_ , como va a ser. Eso sería una locura —Se tranquilizó al escuchar sus palabras—. Se va con Barba Pegajosa y su tripulación hasta Asia.

—¡¿Qué?!

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, en estado de shock, con sus manos puestas en la cabeza—. P-p-pero no… no entiendo. Cómo… ¿cómo no pudo decírmelo?

— _Bitte_ , tú no entiendes este tipo de cosas.

—¡Ah! ¿Y tú sí?

—Obvio, por eso fue a buscarme.

Un disco imaginario de la mente del agente se rayó.

—¿Te buscó a ti primero? ¿Antes que a mí?

—Me pidió que me uniera a su travesía, pero no lo haré. Porque _mir_ iré a buscar el dulce, sin ayuda de nadie… excepto la tuya.

El inglés agitó la cabeza.

—¿Mi… mi ayuda?

—Necesito eliminar a Abigail de mi camino. Y la única manera es llevándote allá como mi "prisionero", intentará salvarte, y cuando caiga en mi trampa, la atraparé. ¡Y así tendré dos prisioneros! En cuanto a Barba Pegajosa, sin ella es un caramelo fácil de masticar —explicó mientras frotaba sus manos. El otro chico parpadeó varias veces, tratando de receptar todo lo que le dijo.

—A ver, a ver, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Primero destruyes mi casa del árbol, dudas de mi basto conocimiento en los dulces, insinúas que número Cinco tiene más confianza en ti que en mí, ¿y ahora quieres que pretenda ser tu prisionero?

Heinrich chasqueó los dedos y le apuntó

—Entiendes rápido. —Felicitó.

Al segundo, Nigel le dio un golpe en la cara y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. El afectado hizo señas de calma.

—Yo no soy pelele de nadie, las cosas _no_ serán a tu manera ¿me escuchaste? —le gritó al final. El alemán temblaba todo su cuerpo.

—¿Esto… te hará cambiar de opinión? —dijo con algo de temor, sacando lentamente una carta de su bolsillo. Nigel lo lanzó al suelo y tomó la carta, para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, era de Cinco, y decía "Para número Uno" en la parte de atrás. Con cierta desesperación, abrió el sobrecito y leyó la carta.

 _Número Uno, quizá tengas muchas preguntas en mente ¿qué pasó? ¿adónde fue?, ¿qué debo hacer? Pero tranquilo, número Cinco está bien. Ella emprendió un viaje que tenía planeado desde los 9 años, y siempre esperó el eclipse indicado. Lamentablemente, llegará unos días después de su decomisión, y sinceramente, no quiere perdérselo. Esto no es una traición, aunque esté con Barba Pegajosa, hicimos el pacto de solo dedicarnos a esta búsqueda, no molestará a los niños mientras número Cinco esté con él. Volveré, y me decomisionarán, es un hecho, pero número Cinco quiere dejar su marca como agente de los chicos del barrio, así como tu padre, así como Mauricio. Y esta será su oportunidad. Nos vemos en dos semanas, a menos que nos convirtamos en pilas de cereza. Número Cinco, fuera._

Sus ojos releían ciertas secciones, despacio descendió la hoja y miró el infinito. Era como si todo el tiempo que pasaron se reducía al hecho de que no la conocía tanto como creía. Ella sabía todos sus secretos, puntos débiles, virtudes, defectos, pero él no tenía ni idea de alguna de estas cosas. Sentía como si no fuera un buen amigo. Lo peor del asunto era que a su regreso tendría que ser decomisionada. Parecía como si la vida no le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que él también podía ser su apoyo, su soporte y consuelo. Razonó para sus adentros que sí podía, es más, lo haría en ese momento.

—Lo haré.

—¡Sí! ¡El rubí de cereza será todo mío! —Celebró el alemán—. Ahora, ponte esta cadena en el cuello, _Der sklave_.

Uno le dio un manotón haciendo que soltara las cadenas.

—Iré contigo, pero lo haremos a mí manera. No iré encadenado, no te dirigirás a mí como "prisionero", y más importante, si le tocas _un_ solo pelo a Cinco, cumpliré con mi promesa de enviarte a una cueva —advirtió mostrando sus puños.

—Está bien, está bien, calvito. Será "a tu manera". —Enfatizó la última frase de modo sarcástico—. Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder, el viaje comenzará… ¡Ahora!

El alemán presionó un botón y del suelo unos fierros enormes salieron. Una superficie dorada reemplazó la madera de la casa del árbol, tambaleando todo el lugar, Nigel perdía el equilibrio, trataba de no caer. Cuando el inglés se dio cuenta, notó que estaba trepado en una gran nave dorada, acompañado de una tripulación de piratas elegantes.

— _Mit volldampf!_ —exclamó Heinrich.

—¡Espera! ¿Ahora?

—Es más, tenemos unas horas de retraso —añadió.

Los tres agentes sintieron el estruendo, y corrieron hacia la habitación, para ver que ya no quedaba nada de ella.

—¡Uno! ¿A dónde vas? —exclamó Dos.

—Estaré en contacto con ustedes ¡Lo juro!

No pudo decir más puesto que la nave despegó como un rayo, tan rápido que desapareció como una estrella fugaz. Su equipo lo vio partir sin poder intervenir, sin detenerle, sólo se quedaron desconcertados. El vehículo caía en picada hacia el mar. El agente se agarró de lo primero que vio, lo más fuerte a su parecer. Se mantuvo a flote en la superficie para poder transformarse en un velero, elegante, que comenzó a navegar tranquilamente por el vasto océano. Como todo barco pirata.

—Osea, ¿no llegaríamos más rápido si usaras la nave? —interrogó el agente con hastío.

—Tengo que seguir un protocolo, Nigel Uno, debo ser la persona indicada... a como dé lugar —Esto último lo dijo con malicia. Se acercó a la borda con el fin de observar el lejano e incierto horizonte. Decidido a hacer lo que fuera por obtener el rubí. Anhelaba poseerlo en sus manos, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Abigail Lincoln, podría detenerlo.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Hermoso paisaje encantaba su vista, la brisa marina le llenaba de un frío relajante, el olor a agua salada le parecía refrescante. Todo el entorno le hacía sentirse libre. Con la oportunidad de hacer lo que sea. Oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar. Con un fuerte suspiro, una actitud decidida caminó al interior de la embarcación, hasta el centro. Aquel era uno de los buques más grandes que alguna vez hubiera visto. No se podía esperar menos de Barba Pegajosa. Pirata que era temido y respetado en todos los siete mares.

—Muy bien, campesinos, no estamos aquí para un crucero, sino para ser dueños del rubí de cereza. Así que, ¡muévanse!

Todos respondieron a su mandado con un grueso y estruendoso "Arrrg". La pupilo del capitán había hablado y, como fieles servidores, debían hacer caso a la única persona que, en tan temprana edad, había robado el corazón de un pirata de casi toda una vida. Fijó su mirada hacia el sol, dejando que los rayos del ocaso iluminaran su rostro. Un semblante duro, confiado. Ajustó la pañoleta roja que ahora cubría su cabeza, su vestimenta lucía como cualquier otro pirata. Su mirada era profunda, unos ojos con vista a un solo objetivo: el rubí. Y nada ni nadie la detendrían.

—Trata de encontrarme, Heinrich —expresó para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por si acaso alguien recuerda que dije que el primer fic que iba a resubir iba a ser "Operación T.I.E.M.P.O." no vuelva a hacerme caso para la próxima :'v**

 **Espero algún mortal disfrute la lectura o3o**

* * *

El sonido del motor del barco se mezclaba con las olas del mar. Nigel tenía sus manos presionadas en el borde, con la mirada hacia abajo. Contemplaba algunos reflejos de peces, por un momento pensaba que hacían carrera con la embarcación. Sonrió un poco. ¿Abby también verá a los peces desde su barco? Cómo quisiera que por lo menos disfrute el momento, porque después de todo, esa sería su razón principal. Cuando pensó en las acciones que estaba realizando, sabía que podía ser catalogada una de las hazañas más peligrosas que hayan hecho Los chicos del barrio. Simplemente no creía que existiera una niña tan valiente como ella. ¡Cómo sería capaz de detenerla!

—Lindo paisaje, ¿no?

El ingles volteó par ver a Heinrich acercándosele. Él no tenía mucho que decirle ya que el único vínculo que les unía a ambos era… Abigail. Nigel volteó la cabeza hacia al frente con el ceño fruncido. Heinrich rodó los ojos.

— _Hey_ , no has de seguir molesto conmigo ¿o sí? Agradece que no te he metido en una jaula. Después de todo, estás bajo mi merced, yo soy el que...

—¿Por qué odias a Abby?

Heinrich detuvo su plática en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Lo miró un poco extrañado, sin entender qué le compete eso. Nigel también lo miró detenidamente, esperando respuesta. El alemán lanzó un suspiro; suponía que este chico iba a aparecer con esa extraña pregunta.

—Es complicado. Pero hay un largo trecho entre "odiar", y "perder aprecio". Abigail y yo fuimos grandes amigos, y debo admitir que pasamos maravillosos momentos juntos. Es una chica peculiar, nunca había conocido alguien como ella. —Miró hacia el horizonte—. Y creo que nunca conoceré alguien igual... Tal vez, sea por eso que no olvidaré lo que me hizo.

Nigel lo miró extrañado, con el entrecejo arrugado y la boca abierta. ¿Cuántos secretos tenía Abby? ¿Desde hacía cuándo que conocía a Heinrich? ¿Amigos? ¡¿Amigos?! Sus ojos mostraron furia, que se escondían en el marco de sus gafas.

—Efectivamente, número 5 es alguien excepcional. Es más, _yo_ sé muchos secretos de ella.

—¿Ah sí? —Heinrich respondió con una sonrisa picarona.

—¡Pero por su pollo! Osea hellow, soy su líder, su mayor confidente, su mejor amigo, su mero mero y aparte soy más guapo que Luis Miguel, gracias. —alardeó.

—Seguro que sí, Romeo. Seguro que sí.

Esbozó una risa burlona para después darle la espalda al agente y alejarse.

—No sé qué le vio Abigail. —susurró.

Esas simples palabras, sin previo aviso, llegaron a los oídos de Nigel. Escuchó, alto y claro, provocando en él un cosquilleo por su cuerpo, como un shock eléctrico. Lo más extraño vendría a ser que Heinrich un secreto como ese, demostrando la gran ventaja de confianza que el alemán tenía sobre él.

Heinrich caminaba hacia dentro del barco, cuando al segundo vio a Nigel en frente de él apuntándole con el dedo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Heinrich sonrió por lo bajo.

—Lo que escuchaste, pelón. —separó el dedo del inglés con su mano—. Tal vez esos anteojos no te dejan ver las cosas más evidentes. Quiero decir, piénsalo, ¿Por qué crees que _Ich_ te traje solo a ti como distracción para Abigail?

"No...", su mente repetía esa palabra una y otra vez mientras su corazón aceleraba el palpitar. Esa declaración vendría a ser la prueba de que sí estaba ciego ante los probables sentimientos de su compañera hacia él. Pero rehusaba considerarlo, le parecía imposible que Abby haya confesado algo así a uno de sus archienemigos.

—No manches... —soltó esas palabras.

—Hey! Se supone que eres su "mejor amigo" su "mayor confidente", debiste haberlo notado. _Bitte!_ tienes 12 años, ya estás muy grandecito como para no darte cuenta de este tipo de cosas.

Nigel comenzó a tartamudear.

—Q-quieres decir… que… que…

—¿Que tú le gustas?... sí.

Tal confesión provocó que el mundo del inglés se detenga. Lo dijo, las palabras que él no quería escuchar, fueron pronunciadas. Pero… ¿Cómo? Nigel simplemente no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo, se trataba de su mejor amiga, nunca imaginó que él haya levantado ese tipo de sentimientos en ella. Cómo... ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—¿Y TÚ CÓMO SABES ESO?

—¡No puedo decírtelo! A decir verdad, tampoco debía decirte que le gustas. —El alemán se puso la mano a la barbilla—, pero en fin ¡Lo hice! Y ahora tienes mayores razones para convencer a Abigail de que se vaya contigo. —Volvió a frotar sus manos con malicia.

Nigel caminaba en círculos tratando de receptar todo, mientras Heinrich seguía pensando de lo bien que va a resultar su plan.

—No, no, no, ¡Esto es mentira! ¡No puedes saber algo así! Eres… eres...

—¿El que "odia" a Lincoln? Puede ser, pero no soy tan ciego como tú, de eso no hay duda. —se rió burlonamente.

Nigel gruñó con fuerza, conteniendo su furia. No asimilaba el hecho de que ese fanfarrón vea todo como broma. Se le acercó de forma desafiante.

—Los sentimientos de otras personas no deberían parecerte gracioso.

—Por supuesto que lo son. Más aun si los uso como mi ventaja. Tú aclararás las cosas con Abigail, ella confesará sus sentimientos por ti, los dos viven felices por siempre ¡Y el rubí será _all mine!_ —Rió ahora como psicópata—. Sabes, este plan suena mejor que el de que pretendas ser mi prisionero. Bueno, debo decir que ambos son prometedores, pero…

Nigel no podía seguir escuchándolo. Lo tomó del cuello con furia.

—Escúchame bien, rechoncho. Vine a este viaje por número Cinco, para protegerla de cualquier cosa que le haga daño, y si eso te incluye, te prometo que no tendré piedad contigo. Me importa un pepino lo que vayas a hacer con el resto de piratas, _yo_ me encargaré de ella. ¿Entendido?

Heinrich volvió a ponerse la mano en la barbilla.

—Eso suena aun mejor. _Perfekt!_ Seguiremos tu plan.

Nigel gruñó con furia y se dio un palmazo en la cabeza.

—¡Kapitän!

Heinrich y Nigel voltearon hacia uno de los piratas que lo llamaron. Este estaba por el timón con unos binoculares en los ojos. Ambos corrieron hacia él.

— _Was passiert?_ Espero que sea algo importante.

—¿Eso le parece importante?

El hombre señaló hacia al frente de ellos. Cuando Heinrich miró, su boca se abrió hasta más no poder.

—Santa cachucha. —expresó Nigel.

Todos estaban sorprendidos observando lo que estaba frente de ellos. Una colosal embarcación, el doble de grande que el pequeño velero de oro. Majestuoso, impotente y, obviamente, con más hombres dentro que los que estaban bajo la servidumbre del alemán.

Nigel mostró una sonrisa malévola al ver el estado en el que estaba el rubio. —Así que "pan comido" ¿No, Mazapán?

Heinrich salió de su trance. —¡Es Mar-zi-pán! Y no me importa, los venceremos, cueste lo que cueste. ¡Alisten los cañones! —ordenó a sus vasallos.

Los piratas alzaron las velas para que el barco acelere su anda. El timonero lo dirigió hasta quedar a lado de la enorme embarcación. En los costados, los piratas apuntaban los cañones, cuatro en cada lado. Heinrich se puso en el centro con un gorro enorme de capitán pirata.

— _Feuer!_ —gritó.

Los piratas lanzaron las bombas de goma de mascar masticada. Que cayeron con tanta fuerza en el barco que hizo que tambalee un poco. Unos veinte piratas salieron de las esquinas del barco dorado y lanzaron unas cuerdas hacia la borda del barco que quieren invadir. Mientras intentaban subir, salían bombas de caramelo solido que obstaculizaba sus caminos.

—¡Muévanse! ¡Ataquen con todo! —Heinrich seguía gritando.

Nigel trataba de esquivar las municiones que los atacantes lanzaban. Estaba cada vez más cerca de Abby, y no pensaba esperar a que Heinrich realice un mejor plan que solo ordenar.

—Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo bien. —le dijo.

El alemán miró al pelón y alzó una ceja, sin entender del todo la razón por la que dijo eso, y al segundo, vio a Nigel elevándose en los cielos gracias a sus zapatos cohetes.

—¡No! ¡Debes ir acorde a mi plan! _Verdammt!_ —maldijo con el puño en alto.

Unas tablas salieron de las partes inferiores del barco superior, mostrando a dos piratas en cada lado. Todos con metralletas en mano. Apenas vieron al inglés intentando subir y comenzaron a disparar gomitas acarameladas. Número 1 esquivaba todas haciendo sus mejores piruetas en el aire. Se acercó a una de esas compuertas, unió sus pies y apunto el fuego de sus cañones hacia el pirata, quien disparaba como frenético, pero al ver los cañones, gritó como niñita y se lanzó al agua por impulso. Nigel cayó en picada adentro del barco.

—Ya llegué, número Cinco.

Y al ver a su alrededor, una ronda de piratas con espadas de caramelo estaban apuntándole con furia. Nigel los miró tranquilamente.

—Bueno… ya merito.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Heinrich lanzó un grito de batalla y comenzó a golpear a todos los piratas invasores que estaban alrededor suyo. Ninguno podía siquiera tocarlo, el los lanzaba al agua. Cuando acabó con su último obstáculo, corrió hacia una de las sogas y dio un salto alto para agarrarla, trepó con una metralleta en mano que robó de uno de los otros piratas, disparándole a cualquiera que trataba de atacarle. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, él odiaba que alguien desobedezca sus órdenes, si él es el que manda, nadie debía cambiar eso. Ni siquiera ese dichoso "número Uno". No, si alguien tenía que pisar tierra invasora primero, iba a ser él.

— _Dernarr weg da!_ —gritó a sus vasallos que se dirigían detrás de él.

Y finalmente, Heinrich puso su mano en el borde de la cima, seguido del otro, usó su fuerza para elevarse, mostrando su rostro. Un rostro maquiavélico, la cara sudada y el cabello despeinado. Su sonrisa era tenebrosa, por fin lo logró. Subió de un salto y sacó su espada de caramelo apuntándola hacia al frente. Seguido de él estaban sus vasallos, también listos para atacar.

Pero al frente de ellos, habían treinta piratas, en el timonel unos diez, y diez más saliendo de las habitaciones. En medio de todos ellos, estaba el capitán del barco, Barba Pegajosa, acariciando su barbilla con su garfio de caramelo, y sacó un chupete que estaba enredado en la misma para meterlo a la boca.

—Heinrich Von Marzipán. Quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver en bandos diferentes. —dijo el barbudo.

—Voy a eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi búsqueda hacia el rubí. —respondió el alemán.

El pirata rió por lo bajo.

—Pues, ese pensamiento lo compartimos ¿sabes?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, todos los piratas lanzaron un fuerte grito de batalla, y corrieron hacia los oponentes. Con decisión, fuerza, las ganas completas de atacar. Faltaban unos centímetros para que todos lleguen al oponente, enlistaron más sus espadas, sus gargantas estaban a punto de estallar, sus pies aceleraban más la corrida.

Y en el segundo que llegaron, se detuvieron en seco, se miraron por unos segundos, y finalmente se saludaron cordialmente. Risas, abrazos, choques de manos; los piratas estaban muy contentos de verse entre ellos.

Menos Heinrich, él abrió la boca del asombro. Agitó su cabeza rápidamente para volver en sí.

— _Hey!_ ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —Nadie le hacía caso, a duras penas lo escuchaban—. ¡Les estoy hablando! ¡ESCUHENME! —Seguían ignorándolo.

Barba Pegajosa reía sin parar. Se acercó a Heinrich. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Confundido?

— _Ja!_ Y más te vale que me expliques bien QUÉ diablos es esta extraña tontería.

—Yo más bien lo llamo, astucia.

El capitán le cedió el paso a la progenitora de la voz. Heinrich gruñó entre dientes de la furia con solo verla.

—Abigail Lincoln. He recorrido todo este trecho para eliminarte de mi camino. Y aún si no tengo vasallos, aun si incautaron mi barco, ¡Nada impedirá que…

Abby le realizó una llave en su cuello y despeinó sus cabellos con el puño de su mano. Él hacia lo posible por zafarse.

—Aaaww Heiny, a número Cinco también le alegra verte. —dijo con felicidad mientras todos reían al ver la impotencia y frustración del muchacho, finalmente lo soltó.

—¡Exijo una explicación! ¿cómo diablos se adueñaron de mi tripulación?

—Querrás decir _mí_ tripulación. —El alemán alzó una ceja—, es fácil engañar a un "capitán" que ni se da cuenta de los rostros diferentes de sus piratas.

—En pocas palabras… ¡Perdiste! —recalcó Barba Pegajosa. Todos volvieron a carcajear.

Heinrich gritó fúricamente.

— _Verdammt! Verdammt! VERDAMMT!_ —Cayó de rodillas y dio un golpe al suelo—. ¡Ustedes no me pueden ganar!

—Oh Heiny, cuando número Cinco te dijo que quería que te unas a su búsqueda, es porque _no_ era una opción. —Se escucharon las risas de los piratas de fondo. Heinrich gruñía con el ceño fruncido—, ¿o qué? ¿Tienes algún otro plan?

—Permíteme discrepar.

Frente a todos ellos, se acercaba el último invasor que faltaba. Número Uno mostró su presencia, caminando con las manos en la espalda y la frente en alto.

—Que tal, número Cinco.

Todos quedaron anonadados, nadie esperaba que él aparezca. Sobre todo la misma Abby. Ella quedó fuera de sí, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Nigel dio unos pasos más para acercársele.

—¡Oye! Hicimos un pacto. Nada de chicos del barrio en _mi_ barco. —reclamó Barba Pegajosa.

Él amenazó con su garfio de caramelo, pero este fue impactado con la espada de Cinco.

—Deja que hable.

El pirata gruñó un poco y decidió hacerle caso. Separó su enorme garfio a regañadientes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que piensas que vengo a reclamar por tus acciones; y debería.—hablaba el inglés mientras se le acercaba—. No me dijiste absolutamente nada de lo que tenías planeado, y como tú líder debo estar al tanto de todo lo que hagas. Porque hiciste un voto, a Los Chicos del Barrio. Y los chicos del barrio no trabajan con adultos, no huyen de sus futuras decomisiones, no escapan pensando que esa es la solución. ¡Como _tú_ líder debería tomar medidas drásticas en esto!

Cinco nunca le bajó la mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a recibir cualquier castigo. Los piratas miraban todo como si fuera telenovela. Heinrich reía pícaramente en voz baja mientras frotaba sus manos. Nigel finalmente abrió la boca para volver a hablar.

—Pero no lo haré.

Abby alzó ambas cejas del asombro, su boca se abrió ligeramente. A decir verdad, todos se sorprendieron, incluyendo a Heinrich, a quien se le decayó el semblante.

—No vine aquí como agente, sino como amigo. Y en una misión tan difícil, vas a necesitar uno. Sé por qué lo haces, y lo comprendo perfectamente. Quiero que sepas, que habrán ocasiones en las que no debemos basarnos en un protocolo, a veces esta bien romper las reglas, y aunque nadie lo comprenda, yo lo haré. En estas dos semanas, la única orden que te daré, es que cifres tu confianza también en mí.

Abby estaba completamente sorprendida de las palabras que dijo su líder, quien fue capaz de mostrar otro lado de su personalidad, fuera de su liderazgo, algo muy distinto. Sintió un pequeño tambaleo por todo su cuerpo, una sensación inexplicable, resultaba ser la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su superior, simplemente no podía creerlo, pero era la verdad, número Uno le estaba brindando su apoyo, algo que ella siempre hubiera deseado desde que inició tal búsqueda.

Nigel no se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero sintió como Abby se le abalanzó, brindándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—Te lo agradezco. —susurró en su oído.

Era como si una descarga eléctrica lo haya paralizado, provocando un notorio rubor en sus mejillas. De la emoción lanzó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa. Corazones imaginarios salieron de su cabeza.

—Eso fue… tan… hermoso. —dijo Barba Pegajosa entre lágrimas. El resto de piratas acompañaron el acontecimiento con un "aaaww" en coro.

Por otro lado, sin ser tomado en cuenta, Heinrich se encontraba en una esquina, con la boca abierta y los hombros caídos. Estaba como piedra. Nunca pensó en ese factor. El hecho de que Nigel ablande su corazón al saber los sentimientos ocultos de Abby y decidiera ayudarla en aquella aventura, ¡Hasta pasarían tiempo juntos! ¡¿Por qué es que no se dio cuenta que podía suceder algo como eso?!

— _Nicht, nicht, nicht, nicht,_ ¡Esto está mal! ¡MAL! No se supone que debías hacer eso. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ACORDE… A MI… PLAN! —Nadie prestaba atención a sus gritos, otra vez.

Nigel veía a Heinrich gritar y refunfuñar. Cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, el inglés pintó una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

—No me lo agradezcas Abby. —él correspondió al abrazo.

La mandíbula de Heinrich estaba por desprenderse debido a la manera en que abría la boca. Gruñó con mucha furia que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—No podía ser más hermoso, ¿Verdad? —exclamó el barbudo.

Toda la tripulación esbozó su felicidad con vítores y aplausos. Heinrich sintió aun más furia al ver como Nigel paseaba sus manos en la espalda de Abby. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Sí, le ganaron en su emboscada. Sí, no tiene más opción que trabajar junto a ellos. Pero no, su lucha con Abby no ha acabado hasta que él lo diga.

X-X-X-X-X

Número Tres estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala principal, balanceando sus pies de adelante hacia atrás. A lado suyo estaba número Cuatro, quien mostraba desgano y aburrimiento en su postura. Frente a ellos estaba el causante de esta "reunión".

—Muy bien chicos, los traje aquí porque estamos en una situación de vida o muerte. Debemos saber cual es el paradero de número Cinco antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No podemos evitar que sea decomisionada, pero sí podemos evitar que sufra algún castigo por su "rebeldía". ¿Quien esta conmigo?

—¡Yo! Mi cuerpo necesita aventura. —dijo Tres, quien movía las mangas largas de su abrigo hacia al frente—. Además, me debe mi cereal de los simios arcoiris. —Esto último lo expresó con tristeza.

Los dos miraron al güero, quien aún no había dado respuesta.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por Cinco, pero, Número Uno ya fue a su búsqueda, ¿no?

—Y se supone dijo que iba a estar en contacto con nosotros. —refutó Hoagie—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ni una señal de humo ha enviado.

—Pero si apenas se fue ayer. —Kuki le dio la razón a lo que Wally dijo.

—Día y medio, exactamente. —respondió el de los googles—, lo que nos deja a día y medio de su decomisión también. Y no creo que esto... —De su bolsillo sacó un papel arrugado y enrollado— sea una travesía de día y medio.

Los dos chicos miraron ese papel con cautela.

—¿Y eso qué es? —dijeron los dos.

—La razón de mi preocupación.

El regordete se acercó a los otros Y desenrolló el papel en el piso. A medida que se abría, los niños abrían los ojos a más no poder debido al asombro.

—Acaso es... —inició Tres.

—Eso mismo. —respondió Dos.

—Es... es... algo que no he visto en mi vida.

Los dos restantes miraron con desgano a Número 4.

—¿Qué? —refutó el señalado.

—Ay güero, pero si eso vimos en la excursión de La base ártica, ¿no recuerdas?

Wally posó su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar lo que mencionó Tres.

—¿Ese donde dirigía 65.3 y yo le lanzaba bolitas de papel?

—No, no, no, no, ese no. El otro.

El güero seguía pensando. Kuki prosiguió para darle más pistas.

—Cuando nos desviamos del grupo y...

—Ah, si, si, si, y nuestro grupo perdió puntos por nosotros.

—¡Sí!

Número Dos miraba con aburrimiento a los niños que hablaban de lo lindo que pasaron ese día.

—Sí, sí, qué bonito, ¿Podemos volver al tema principal?

Los dos dieron un respingo al escuchar sus reclamos, inmediatamente asintieron con la cabeza.

—Entonces, si para nosotros este dulce es importante, y sabemos cuánto lo admira la organización, ¿Cómo creen que lo considere número Cinco?

Kuki alza la mano.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! Lo ha de querer taaaanto que haría lo posible por verlo, hasta por conseguirlo. —Después de decir eso, cerró sus ojitos achinados y cruzó los brazos con convicción.

Para al segundo abrirlos como platos.

—Y como ya sabemos... este viaje no parece durar día y medio. —añadió el gordito.

—Entonces... ¿querrá robar el dulce? —opinó el rubio.

—O comérselo ella solita. —dijo la japonesa.

Dos negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya ido por el dulce con fines egoístas.

Se alejó unos pasos de los chicos.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —le preguntó su amigo.

Él se volteó de nuevo para verlos una vez más.

—Porque la cereza no es su sabor preferido.

Wally alzó ambas cejas debido al asombro; la seriedad que su compañero mostró le pareció algo novedoso. Efectivamente, estaba preocupado.

—Abby necesita nuestra ayuda, ¡hay que ir por ella! —exclamó Tres con la frente en alto—. Además... a mí sí me gusta la cereza.

—Ya rugieron chicos. —dijo Wally, unió la palma de su mano con su puño— ¡Hagámoslo!

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —animó Hoagie.

Los tres muchachos corrieron con ánimo hacia la pista de aterrizaje...

Y se detuvieron en seco al recordar que Heinrich se ocupó en destruir todas las naves.

—¿Ma, pos ora? —preguntó Wally.

Inmediatamente, a Hoagie se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió a toda prisa en dirección a su habitación.

Dejando a Tres y Cuatro desconcertados. Mantuvieron silencio por unos segundos sin darles otra opción que esperarlo.

—Es lindo ver a Hoagie enamorado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —a Wally se le desfiguró la cara.

—Si alguien se preocupara por mí de ese modo, sería taaaaan dulce. —Ella abrazó sus propias manos mientras meneaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

—¡Bah! Esas son puras patrañas. —Se dio media vuelta cruzado de brazos, tratando de cubrir ese rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ay, vamos güero. —Kuki le dio un golpe en el hombro tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalear, él la miro molesto—, tú también harías eso, ¿verdad?

El australiano abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo un mar de nervios que no le permitían articular bien las palabras.

—Bueno... yo... pues...

Y de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar. A los dos muchachos los cogió desprevenidos que casi caen al suelo. Kuki estaba a punto de caer cuando Wally tomó su brazo y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio, ella le sonrió de forma dulce, provocando más nervios en el chico.

Un viento fuerte sopló sus cabellos, ambos pusieron las manos encima de sus ojos para tratar de ver lo que se les avecinaba. Y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Estaban presenciando una enorme nave con hélice encima, dos aletas a los lados, propulsores de fuego, cañones en la parte de atrás, con un tamaño inminente.

—¿Qué les parece mi nuevo amor? —habló Hoagie desde el asiento del piloto, con cierta potencia en su voz debido al ruido de la nave.

Una soga unida a un arnés bajó hacia los chicos... solo uno. Wally se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¡¿Hola...?! —gritó al piloto mientras agitaba sus brazos de forma frenética—, ¡Somos dos! ¿recuerdas?

—¡Pero solo hay un arnés! ¡Muévanse!

El rubio veía fijamente entre la soga, y Kuki, quien lo veía con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ok, yo me pondré el arnés. No, no, no, mejor tú. No, no, no, mejor...

—Ay güero, no seas tontito.

Y después que la pelinegra dijo eso, tomó a Wally de la cintura con una mano, aferrándolo hacia la de ella. Con la otra tomó la soga.

—¡Ya súbenos!

La soga se elevó con tanta rapidez que se balanceó de un lado a otro. Wally sentía que estaba a punto de caer, razón por la cual no paraba de gritar. Kuki también... pero de la dicha y emoción.

La escotilla se cerró, y al instante, los propulsores se activaron para acelerar la maquinaria. En un segundo, la nave pintó en el cielo su rastro de humo, que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco a medida que se alejaba.

X-X-X-X-X

Adentrada la noche, toda la tripulación estaba en el camarote, la cual lucía como una especie de cantina. Todos los piratas bebían y bebían azúcar hasta más no poder. Celebraban mientras entonaban esas coplas que tanto les gustaba cantar, a coro y en un tono desafinado. Pero lo que más les tenía felices era que, gracias a la mala jugada que realizó Heinrich, podían hacer y deshacer lo que quisiesen con él, apoderándose de un nuevo juguete con el cual poder divertirse.

—¡Sí! ¡Gané! —gritó uno de los piratas que jugaba a Las Vencidas con otro camarada. Los que apoyaban al ganador gritaban de la emoción mientras golpeteaban las mesas.

—¡Ahora paga! —le dijo a su oponente. Este lanzó un suspiro de fastidio mientras rodaba con los ojos.

Él se volteó para coger al alemán, lo sostenía de los pies. Al instante, comenzó a agitarlo con fuerza que el muchacho gritaba ante el zamarreo. Un montón de joyas valiosas salían de los bolsillos del rubio. El ganador lo tomó todo mientras sus amigos celebraban.

— _¡Nicht!_ ¡Son las últimas alhajas que me quedan! —exclamaba él entre furia y súplica.

—Ya te lo dije, dejaremos de molestarte en cuanto admitas que siempre seré mejor capitán que tú, y que aceptarás estar bajo mi mando. —habló Barba Pegajosa.

—JEMALS!

De pronto, el chico se vio a sí mismo volando por los aires. El capitán lo lanzó lejos mientras él gritaba como niñita. Los piratas volvieron a formar una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Que viva la burocracia! —gritó el barbudo mientras alzaba su tazón lleno de azúcar.

Todos los piratas del bar apoyaron a su capitán gritando con fuerte voz "¡Que viva!" mientras continuaban riéndose. Todos, incluyendo a la nueva camarada que estaba sentada en el mesón de las bebidas, junto a ese agente que, aparte de Heinrich, no apoyó a dicha barra. Él seguía mirándolos a todos con cautela, no podía creer que estaba en el centro de uno de los lugares más prohibidos por Los Chicos del Barrio: la embarcación de Barba Pegajosa. Seguía siendo un villano, su tripulación provocó la pérdida de muchos dulces. Sí, recordó cuando él los salvó de ser devorados por un espárrago gigante y, a decir verdad, le sorprendía en gran manera como un adulto amaba los dulces cual infante se tratase; mas eso no enmendaba los daños que había causado, simplemente no era un tipo de fiar. Y sin embargo, Abby los trataba como si fueran sus amigos de años. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Él podía jurar que tanto ese adulto como el niño mimado de ascendencia alemana eran enemigos de su segundo al mando. Pero ella no los trataba así, parecía que su rivalidad iba de la mano con ciertas condiciones, al grado de hasta darse una mano cuando sea necesario. Y eso le sorprendía, incluso le intrigaba, ¿Cómo ella podía hacer tratos con un villano? ¿Acaso no veía la gravedad del asunto, las reglas que estaba rompiendo, los sinnúmeros de problemas que se ganará ella, _Él mismo,_ por aquella travesía? Inmediatamente agitó la cabeza, se prometió a sí mismo en no permitir que nada arruine su aventura, la cual, probablemente sea la última.

Quizá Cinco también estaba consciente de los problemas que se le avecinaban al zarpar, pero tal vez no quiera pensar en eso por lo menos en esos días. Ahora solo deseaba disfrutar el momento, y esa alegría que irradiaba nunca había visto en ella. El líder no quisiera quitarla.

Le encantaba verla feliz.

Él bebió de su vaso la cuarta ronda de azúcar, y ya estaba comenzando a ver estrellitas. Amaba los dulces, pero quizá no tanto como todos esos piratas, que llevaban sus bocas de sacos de azúcar. Apartó el vaso, cosa que la morena notó. Ella alzó una ceja para después reír a carcajadas, inmediatamente golpeó el hombro de su amigo tan fuerte que él agitó sus brazos en el aire para no caer al suelo.

—¿Ya no puedes con tanta azúcar? —Y continuó burlándose.

El inglés se mantuvo algo molesto por tremendo golpe, pero después sonrió levemente.

—Y me imagino que tú sí puedes con más. —dijo pícaramente.

—La noche es joven nene, Número Cinco apenas empieza.

Ella tomó el vaso de Número 1 para beber su contenido. Nigel solo esbozó otra sonrisa. Se mantuvo mirándola por unos segundos, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Solo que en esa ocasión, Abby se dio cuenta de su mirada, razón por la cual acercó su rostro abruptamente hacia él y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. El acto repentino de su compañera lo tomó por sorpresa al agente, que provocó ciertos nervios en su ser debido a la cercanía que ella propuso. Nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Quizá sea mucha azúcar.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —expresó ella mientras reía por lo bajo.

—Solo... —El inglés tomó sus hombros apartándola de el, no podía articular bien sus palabras teniéndola tan cerca—... puedo notar que estás disfrutando este viaje.

—Bueno, Barba Pegajosa sabe cumplir los caprichos de Número Cinco.

Ella chasqueó los dedos y al segundo, una copa de azúcar llegó a sus manos. Comenzó a beberla con rapidez. Al momento que terminó, esbozó un pequeño tic a causa de mucha azúcar, pero que se le pasó. Se topó con la risa del inglés, por lo que ella decidió acompañarle riéndose también.

Sin embargo, Nigel no podía sacarse un pensamiento de la cabeza.

— _Q-q-q-q-quieres decir… que… que…_

— _¿Que tú le gustas?... Sí._

¿Cuán ciertas habrán sido esas palabras? Él solo la veía, y su pensar era el mismo de siempre: ¡La veía como su mejor amiga! Nunca estuvo en sus planes levantar otro tipo de sentimientos en ella.

Será...

Será que él, inconscientemente, quería que algo así entre los dos suceda? Pero cómo, ¡en ningún momento de su vida se detuvo a pensar en tal situación! Y al verla, no podía evitar sentir algo extraño, pese que para él, estaba igual que siempre. Pero también se prometió otra cosa, tratar en lo posible por estar ahí para ella, apoyarla incondicionalmente en esa travesía. Incluso si sus sentimientos le pedían un respiro.

—Me alegra que estés disfrutando esto.

El pelón no pudo evitar sonrojarse después de decir aquellas palabras, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban siquiera disimular frente a ella.

—¡Le leíste la mente a Número Cinco! Piénsalo, en busca del dulce más buscado por todo el mundo, surcando los siete mares, comiendo azúcar hasta reventar ¡Y que tú estés aquí!

Ella lanzó un pequeño grito de emoción. Y lo siguiente que hizo dejó al inglés más perplejo.

Abby no pudo evitar abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que en esa vez, sí, casi lo lanzaba al suelo. El abrazo anterior lo sintió diferente a este, ya que ahora ni siquiera podía respirar, lo estaba apretando cual oso de peluche. El estaba rojo como tomate, por la emoción, y también sofocación.

—No te emociones mucho, _Der sklave._

Nigel volteó levemente hacia el progenitor de la voz. Heinrich se acercó hacia ellos.

—¿por... qué? —preguntó el inglés con cierta dificultad por la falta de aire.

—En las noches, la marea siempre se pone más fuerte, suma eso a que todos han bebido azúcar, y obtienes esto.

El alemán señaló al resto de piratas, algunos estaban haciendo barra a un hombre peludo sin camisa que bailaba encima de la mesa una especie de vals bien pegadito a Barba Pegajosa, los dos cayeron patas arriba al suelo, mientras el resto gritaba frenéticamente.

—¡Osea hellow! —exclamó Nigel, sin darse cuenta que se incorporó tan fuerte como para zafarse del agarre de Abby. Ella cayó al suelo de la misma manera que los piratas anteriores—. ¡Perdón! —dijo él con preocupación, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Heinrich dio unos pasos a la izquierda, esquivando a los dos gemelos enanos que corrían en círculos sin rumbo alguno, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos saltó por la ventana y cayó al mar. El alemán se sentó en el borde del mesón, para poder agarrar el grifo de donde salía el azúcar y poder tomar un poco.

—Y tú por qué estas... sobrio... o lo que sea que haga el azúcar. —dijo Uno.

—Porque estos tarados me tuvieron como su conejillo de indias, ¡ni me dejron tomar un sorbito! —Después de decir eso, llenó su boca de toda el azúcar que botaba ese grifo.

Uno negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no te rindes, ¿cierto?

— _Hey! Ich Offense!_ Yo nunca me rindo ante nada. Y esta batalla aún no ha terminado, puede que ellos se vean más, pero créeme, sin Abigail Lincoln no son nada. —Se recostó en el mesón y deslizó su cuerpo hacia donde estaba el inglés, rodeó sus brazos en los hombros de Uno— Y tú, _der sklave_ , eres el anzuelo perfecto.

Nigel separó su brazo de él.

—No sé si quedé claro contigo, pero no voy a permitir que juegues con sus sentimientos, porque si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo. —reclamó mientras le amenazaba con el puño.

Heinrich no pudo evitar reír malévolamente.

— _Ja_ _!_ Ése es el espíritu.

Se bajó del mesón de un salto. El inglés lo siguio con la mirada manteniendo su ceño fruncido. El alemán se agachó para hacer que Abby vuelva a la vida. La sentó en el suelo con fuerza, lo suficiente para que reaccione.

—¡Otra ronda! —gritó ella a viva voz.

Todos apoyaron su moción gritando cosas inentendibles. Se dirigieron al mini bar a pedir más azúcar. Heinrich los miró por unos segundos, pero no podía engañar ya, tambien quería tomar. Así que corrió hacia ellos antes de que se la acaben toda.

Nigel mantuvo su perfil bajo, efectivamente, no podia confiar en aquellas personas. Mucho menos en Heinrich, quien al parecer pensaba hacer de todo para evitar que Abby se adueñe del Rubí de cereza, incluso si tenía que jugar sucio.

Pero si, aparentemente era malo, ¿Por qué Abby confiaba tanto en él? Sentía una especie de recelo cada vez que lo veía cerca de su amiga. No porque pensaba que tenía autoridad sobre él, no porque era egocéntrico, o muy egoísta.

Era por el cariño que Abby le tenía.

X-X-X-X-X

El viento soplaba con fuerza, ese enorme velero estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino: el rubí de cereza. El capitán, un joven alto y bien fornido veía hacia el norte con su telescopio, era de noche, pero nada detendrá a el explorador y su grupo de compañeros.

De pronto, los motores se detuvieron, en pleno alta mar. Ninguno de los tripulantes entendía la razón de esa acción ya que el motor estaba en buenas condiciones. Cuando trataron de encenderlo, no funcionaba. Las aguas comenzaron a calmarse y, gracias a la luz de la luna, el mar era como un espejo que iluminaba desde abajo. Era demasiado silencio para ser bueno.

Al instante, un grito desgarrador provino de las velas. El capitán corrió hacia allá para toparse con el hombre lastimado, y al verlo, su cara estaba cubierto de algo verde, humeante y caliente que provocaba el dolor extenuante en el camarada caído. El jefe supo que todos los mitos eran ciertos. Ella existía, y los había encontrado.

Él ordenó a dos de sus tripulantes que lancen al herido al agua, era muy peligroso tenerlo cerca con ese tóxico ahí. Pero antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo, fueron atacados por el tóxico que les derretía las caras, aun estando vivos.

Poco a poco, cada uno era derrotado. Algunos trataban de defenderse, pero era algo imposible. Una dulce risa susurraba en el oído del capitán, lo cual lo estremeció mucho. Ya estaba atrás de él, y no había escapatoria. Debajo de su manga, tenía una daga escondida, y no iba a dudar en usarla. Debía defenderse. Inmediatamente, se volteó para herirla con el arma. Pero lo único que hizo fue gritar, gritar tan fuerte que su voz se fue desvaneciendo con la brisa del mar.

Las señoritas vasallas lanzaron el último cuerpo al mar. Ahora eran dueñas de esa nueva embarcación, más sofisticada que la anterior que robaron. Ella se paró en la proa del barco, por las velas, estirando los brazos al aire, acariciando esa suave brisa que despeinaba sus cabellos.

—Ningún hombre es digno de tomar el Rubí... ¡Ningún hombre! —exclamó mientras lanzó lejos las gorras de piratas de los cuales había vencido. Eran seis en cada mano, y todas flotaron un tiempo por el mar.

Y no se detendrá hasta acabar con todo aquel intruso que se interponga en su camino tras la búsqueda de la gema de caramelo.

* * *

 **Reviews :3**


End file.
